


Repose, Propose

by whimsicottly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Proposals, Spoilers for chapter 9 onwards, chapter 14 too, i wrote this while waiting for my food to arrive, super bored at the mall a while ago, tiny short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicottly/pseuds/whimsicottly
Summary: It's just like Ignis to propose like this. Straightforward, with no unnecessary expenses spent.(spoilers for chapter 9 onwards)





	Repose, Propose

**Author's Note:**

> hello. ok, so, i typically don't read proposal or marriage fics because i only really enjoy canon-typical relationships and dynamics, but promnis is like... i fucking love promnis. they have to get married. 
> 
> i don't think ignis would make a big show of proposing. contrary to popular belief, of course. this is how i think it'd go.

"Prompto," Ignis says, calling for his attention. It isn't in a tone that's demanding, or serious. Rather, it's quiet, and he almost seems withdrawn.

 

The two of them are squished together in one of the barracks just outside Meldacio, preparing for their next hunt. They’re sitting close enough that their knees are touching, but not so close that it would be uncomfortable.

 

"Yeah?" Prompto replies, and he sees Ignis' arm is outstretched towards him, holding something in the palm of his hand.

 

It’s a box. A small, red box. A box that one would keep a ring in. A ring box. What could that be? Prompto has no idea.

 

"Uh," Prompto gulps, heart rate suddenly increasing exponentially.

 

Ignis makes no move to retreat the offering, so Prompto, hesitantly, takes the box from his hand. He feels a burn from where their fingers brush together for a split second. He's only half sure he imagined it. He opens it.

 

Inside the box is a ring.

 

What a surprise. Prompto doesn't know what else he expected. Even so, he stares down at it incredulously, at a loss for words. Time seems to stop. The only thing that indicates the passing of it is Ignis’ deep intake of breath, a minute later.

 

"There's no need for ceremony, of course," Ignis says, slow. His confidence is unwavering, but Prompto, with all his experience, can hear a bit of apprehension in his voice. "But I just figured we might as well."

 

It's just like Ignis to propose like this. Straightforward, with no unnecessary expenses spent. In the middle of the end of the world, no less. Yet, their respective lives have been so busy they barely get to spend time alone. For Ignis to wait until this one moment of repose that they have together — it's just sweet. A quiet type of romantic.

 

Prompto doesn't know what to say. His heart is beating so loudly, he's sure he's alerted every daemon now of their location. This is it, he thinks, death by Ignis Scientia, the man who was able to single-handedly call every monstrosity in all of Eos to one place, with the use of one ring and one idiot in love.

 

He doesn't think he'd prefer any other way to go.

 

 "Yeah," Prompto says, letting go of any doubt or trepidation he might have had. With all the things going on in the world right now — the loss of light, the daemons growing, and whether or not Noctis will ever return — He's certain of this one thing.

 

"Yeah, I think so too." He continues, and he can hear the smile in his own voice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. it was super short. let me know what u think!
> 
> shoutout to my friends lyd and anya who i sent this to thru private messages several hours before posting it just now


End file.
